A Tale of Two Angels
by YoukieBob
Summary: When a woman from Dark and Krad's past suddenly reappears at Daisuke's high school, what will the two sparring angels do to win her love back?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please give Yukiru Sugisaki all the credit she deserves for DNAngel, and please don't sue me. I have none. And this is not a way to make money. I'm just a really bored teenager. With too much time on her hands.

**Prologue**...

There were only three things Dark Mousy hated. Krad, losing, and necromancers, and in that order, too. Krad had stolen his girl and kicked his ass, and now there was nothing Dark could do about it. That witch-woman had put that subduing spell on he and Krad, and now all he could do was lay in his own growing pool of dark blood and shoot menacing stares at the blonde angel standing before him. Krad's golden hair was matted with dirt and his own blood, as was his usually spotless habit. Krad's eyes were dark with hate, but Dark really didn't care. His life was over anyway, might as well just get the humiliation he deserved before he died.

The woman above him was mouthing something, but he couldn't really tell what it was. Some spell to inevitably ban him to the afterlife, hell, or something worse. Dark was just a common art thief, but when a psychopathic angel like Krad was calling the shots: that was a bit of a different story. Not like he cared where he went, just as long as it was anywhere but here.

He had been happier, at some point in his life. Although growing up had been tough, after his mother cast him off at ten, he learned the ropes of life, and learned to live the rather lavish life of thievery—he could steal whatever he needed for himself, sell the works, and make some rather good money doing it. He had all the women and all the riches he could have ever wanted, but somewhere in his conscious, his mind was telling him that he was doing something wrong. Dark took a long time in putting his finger on it.

He tried everything to quell the loud voice in his head telling him that his thievery was wrong. He went to a psychic, got laid, changed his name, lost his true identity, completely shed his old self (whom he could not begin to remember), and when nothing work, tried suicide. But for some reason, nothing worked.

After he got over his suicide scare, he went on a thieving fast and searched for a way to settle down. He met the girl of his dreams, Kairi, at a local bakery, where she caught him pilfering bread. (his clean stretch didn't last long.) Feeling sorry for the downtrodden angel, she let him take a loaf and some cheese from her father's bakery for several months, until her father found out. But instead of having Dark taken away, he welcomed the unruly teen, then about Daisuke's age, into his home.

The three lived happily for a few years, until Kairi was of the age to wed. Dark obligingly agreed to take Kairi's hand in marriage (her father thought him worthy), until things started to happen.

Dark, at first, just acted a little weird. He paced, became restless, snapped at Kairi and her father (a rather unusual trait for the usually level-headed Dark), and began to just brood. The three continued with the arrangements for the wedding, until Krad appeared.

Krad snatched Kairi literally out of Dark's hands, laid waste to the village, and stole her off to his castle, to wait for Dark, whom he expected to show up, fangs bared, ready to bite off his head.

And he did.

The two battled back and forth for months almost without stop—Dark would take out Krad, Krad would take out Dark, and back and forth they went for months, until Kairi got involved. Having learned a sealing spell from the local bishop in her village, She attempted to take on Krad and seal him away, but he instead turned on her and attempted to murder her. To save her own life, Dark sealed her away (a power he could only use once) in the body of another woman, and then set his sights on Krad, who nearly brought Dark to death, and was now standing afore Dark, tapping his foot impatiently, grinning maliciously and licking his bloody lips every so often, shooting Dark nasty looks.

Dark sighed and shifted his weight, sending waves of pain from his stomach out to every nerve in his body, and flinched at the pain. Krad smirked at the agony his enemy was in, and tried to focus on the situation at hand, but Dark had dealt enough of a deal to him that it was painful just to think about listening, with the blood pounding in his ears.

"Are you listening?" The necromancer snapped, grabbing a handful of Dark's dark hair and pulling his head up. She snarled, her white fangs peeling out from beneath her pale lips. She looked more like a vampire than a necromancer, Dark thought, with her pale skin, dark eyes and black hair, but he thought little of it as she roughly pulled Dark's head up in much the same way.

"You are far more trouble than you're worth, Dark Mousy." She hissed, glancing at the two of them. Dark's eyes were half-lidded and darkness was invading his vision.

"For your stupid disregard for innocent life, I am going to seal you, so you won't cause trouble again." She growled, dropping them both and motioning with her staff.

"Both of you will be sentenced to be locked away, as was the fate of the girl, and will have to cause trouble in some other time period." Dark swallowed saliva that tasted like blood, and Krad stared blankly. She was going to do to Dark what he could easily undo? Dark glanced sideways at the figure of the girl he had sealed Kairi's soul in. She had almost an ethereal air about her—almost as if she was an angel herself, but had just fallen short of it.

"Kairi" Fell from his lips, along with a sigh; despite a tight chest and before the blackness engulfed him. He fell asleep, his battered soul sealed away until he could once again find the love he lost: Kairi.

...**end Prologue**

Youkie's notes: Sorry it's a little rough... I couldn't get it quite right. I meant this more as an introduction to what I think really happened to Dark so all y'all and I are on the same plane, so Chapter 1 should flow a little better (hopefully). This is my first time at as an author, so please bear with me as I learn the ropes. Please R&R!

P.S.S. I know I may have Krad OOC, but please don't kill me. Also, I know I've changed the events that got Dark and Krad sealed, but I needed to so I could get Dark's character right and set up the story a little better. Anyways, READ ON!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, but I like to eat bagels, so give some to Yukiru Sugisaki for her great work! (I'm not making money off this, blah blah blah... you get the idea)

Dialogue notes: _Daisuke_

_**Dark**_

_Satoshi _

_**Krad **_

_**/Wiz/**_

**Chapter 1**...

Daisuke Niwa, when you looked at him, seemed to be just an average teenager. He went to school, did his homework, had a family, pets, and a happy life.

Until he turned 14, that is. Then, everything changed.

He found that the males in his family carried a spirit by the name of Dark, a master thief who had been sealed away thousands of years ago, only to reappear in the males of the family starting when they were 14, and continue to haunt them until another male was born, or his quest was fulfilled.

What the quest is, however, nobody seems to remember.

Now 16 years old, and a first year in senior high school, Daisuke had enough things on his mind besides school, and today was no exception. The school White Day Dance was looming, and he had yet to come up with a veritable way to ask his girlfriend, Risa, to the dance. He really didn't need Dark lurking around in his head chattering, and he really didn't need this class to be so boring—Japanese was as easy as it was stupid. He already knew everything he would probably ever want to know about the Japanese language, and he really didn't think his sensei needed to beat it into his head. The Japanese, that is.

But she did.

So, Daisuke sat, lazily answering Dark's incessant questions and twiddling with his pencil. Dark, currently, was more interested on comparing the sizes of busts in the classroom, and every so often making an opinion on Riku, whom he wanted Daisuke to ask to the dance, even if he and Risa were dating.

**_Riku's tits have gotten big, haven't they? _**Dark mused in the back of Daisuke's head.

_Sure, now stop bothering me._

_**Why? Don't you hate this class?**_

_Yeah, but it's only the first day._Dark crossed his arms and harrumphed in the back of Daisuke's head.

_**What about that new girl?**_

_What new girl? _Daisuke hardly kept tabs on girls. He left that up to Dark.

**_The American. I think she might be an exchange student._** Daisuke vaguely remembered seeing a new face somewhere in the hall, but had yet to be introduced. The new students were usually given a day to tour the high school with a third year and check out the grounds before coming to their class on the second day. But Daisuke was really trying to formulate a good plan of action, rather than concentrate on the literature or Dark's fetishes.

_I'm already dating, stupid. I'm going to ask Risa, but since it's our first dance, I want it to be romantic._ Daisuke grumbled almost incoherently, trying to concentrate on his sensei's homework instructions before the bell rang.

**_Dai, are you in there? _**Dark snarled, trying to get the teen's attention, but to no avail. With a rather undignified grunt of frustration, Dark climbed far back into Daisuke's subconscious and curled up to think. If only he could get X-Ray vision...

By the end of the day, Daisuke had still not come up with a valid excuse to ask out Risa to the dance. Daisuke walked home dejectedly as Dark flickered around in his subconscious, chasing girls as they wandered to and fro in front of Daisuke, but Daisuke shut him out. After two years of listening to Dark in his head, Daisuke had grown used to the incessant chattering and learned to not listen. Maybe, he thought, if he jumped in front of a train and committed suicide, Dark would leave him alone. But his mother had told him that if he died, Dark would die too. Not like he cared. Daisuke sighed, and turned right, shouldering his bag a little closer to his neck as he shuffled up to the door of his family's flat, and jumped over the hole in the floor. He wove through the security lights aimlessly and threw his knapsack down by the island and trudged to his room, flopping on the bed. Wiz climbed up onto his chest and gave a silent "kyuu" at him, before Daisuke just closed his eyes.

"Just had a long day, Wiz." Mumbled Daisuke, petting the little critter on the head. "Still can't think of something to say to Risa." He sighed defeatedly and rolled on his side.

**_I could teach you how to talk to girls, Dai._** Dark crooned in the back of his head. Daisuke just cringed. Dark had been keeping Daisuke up at night with his "training", and the last time he tried to teach him about girls, Dark kissed him. He said it was just a joke, but it freaked Daisuke out bad enough he refused to let Dark "train" him for a while. But he was getting a little out of shape. He noticed he'd been a little slower in weaving through the lights in the walls, but it had become so monotonous lately that he had only vaguely acknowledged it.

_No._ Daisuke muttered, and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. However, sleep would not claim him that night.

At dinner, Daisuke only halfheartedly nibbled his dinner. Sushi in soy sauce. It was his favorite, but for some reason it held no appeal to him. He was too busy thinking about how he was to go about his predicament, and the new exchange student he had failed to notice. Why had Dark pointed her out? He hadn't met her, likely meaning she had no truly admirable traits, so she must've just been an average kid. But Dark was not one to notice that, either. He cared more about big breasts and a sway in the hips than personality or intelligence—although a good personality and a smart girl would be a good addition. But Daisuke somehow wondered about what he was really looking for in girls besides boobs and looks. It seemed to Daisuke that there was something to Riku and Risa, besides being the Maidens, that drew Dark to them. And the fact that he was pointing out the exchange student; Daisuke simply could not figure out his alter-ego in the least.

"What are you thinking about, Daisuke?" Daisuke's grandfather queried, noticing Daisuke's condition. Daisuke slowly shook his red hair and came out of his thought hole, groping for consciousness.

"Just... Risa. I want to ask her to the St. White's dance, but I don't know how." Daisuke mumbled, grabbing another slice of sushi and pushing it around on his plate.

"Dear, just tell her your true feelings." Daisuke's mother chimed, laying a comforting hand on his wrist. "Dark does that all the time, and it works for him."

Daisuke felt the urge to hit his alter ego-when he felt him chuckle in his head, but refrained. He really didn't have the mind-power to smack the ogling angel, so he just shot Dark a look, which received a well deserved _I told you so_ smirk.

Daisuke quickly finished his meal and washed the plates before retreating to his room and laying on his bed, quietly connecting the stippled dots on the ceiling to form names.

**_What's wrong with you lately, Daisuke? _**Dark asked, twirling his purple hair around his forefinger.

_Just... lost in thought today, I guess. _Daisuke got a snort from the dark angel. It seemed to be the only answer Dark could ever give Daisuke. A snort.

**_Just ask her for crying out loud. Kiss her, slap her, fuck her, I don't care. _**Daisuke cringed a little at Dark's outburst. He'd kept him at bay for nearly a month, and the dark angel was restless. **_Just tell her what you really feel, is what I mean. Like your mom said, it works every time for me. _**Dark grinned conceitedly. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

_You do it better. Girls actually notice you, News Boy. _Dark growled at Daisuke's comment. He'd once been all over the newspapers, and Daisuke liked to torture him about it. Overrated things, newspapers were. Dark had the strongest urge to strangle whatever colonist created the printing press. Maybe it was Washington? He couldn't really remember. He'd been dormant for those few years, thank God.

**_They notice me because I tell them straight and narrow what I want to say. _**Dark began to twiddle with a fray on his pants.

_I give up. What do you want, Dark? _Daisuke snarled. He was really sick of Dark adding salt to the wound and playing with his head this late at night. Dark wanted something, and it probably had something to do with getting out. He was going to make a comeback, after a three-month absence. What a shock that was going to be to the media.

_**I want to make a rousing comeback, Daisuke. I want them to go wild trying to figure out where I will strike next. I want suspense, I want drama, I want.**_

_Drop it. _Daisuke snarled in his head, taking Dark a little by surprise. He'd never really heard the teenager retaliate. He just sighed, and curled up in the back of Daisuke's conscious to wait out the night.

Satoshi Hiwatari was really bored with his current life. He went to school, breezed through all of his mediocre classes, and then came home, and hung around. Since he and Daisuke had agreed to keep their latter halves in check when they were around each other (neither really wanted the other dead), he had more or less quit caring what Dark was up to. He'd been dormant for a while... maybe nothing of enough value had yet caught his eye, so he didn't care. Or maybe it was Daisuke's doing. Anyway, with nothing to do, Satoshi had found himself becoming more and more content with just sitting on his ass in front of the television, day in and day out, sometimes holding a conversation with Krad before showering and going to bed. Tonight was an exception, however.

Satoshi leaned back against the couch, relaxing a little as he did. Things seemed tough for him, but his adopted father had not been around to bother him of late, so Satoshi had had a lot of time to think about his latest ways to keep Krad at bay while he was around Daisuke. Every time he had previously caught a glimpse of the boy, he had nearly had to kill himself just to keep Krad from appearing and strangling Daisuke like he had at the lighthouse, but considering Satoshi had not seen him since they graduated from middle school, Satoshi had not felt Krad's presence at all—simply known, deep in his conscience, that he was still there.

Removing his glasses, Satoshi quietly closed his eyes and listened to the drone of the television. He was about to drift off, when he was jerked awake by Krad giving him a shove.

**_That bastard Dark is on the move again, dear, _**Krad smirked. Satoshi snarled and tried to keep Krad from himself, but the blonde angel was one step ahead of him, and roughly grabbed him before he could truly block Krad out. Krad smiled menacingly, and gently leaned in on Satoshi. **_and it is my intention to be there when he arrives. _**Krad grinned, and pulled Satoshi into himself, effectively tucking him away, as his being grew out of Satoshi's. Krad gulped in cool lungfuls of fresh air, which he had not breathed in nearly a month. He flicked his long hair over his left shoulder with a finesse of his left hand, and quickly changed into his regular garb, which was hidden in the back of Satoshi's closet. He yawned and stretched, climbed through the window of Satoshi's balcony, and flew off into the night air.

Dark was as bored as he was about to kill Daisuke. The little bastard had fallen asleep and left Dark with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and wonder what he was going to steal next. He hadn't told anyone about his scheming (although Daisuke could look into Dark's thoughts, he'd never learned how), so his secret was safe until he decided that enough was enough, and he was going to steal the Buddha's Rubles.

Which was about now.

But Dark held a certain respect for Daisuke, and patiently tried to wait out his plan. Daisuke needed sleep (although he could while Dark wandered around), but Dark needed something to do. An admirable problem, although difficult to call. Finally giving up, Dark tapped Wiz and decided to strike up conversation.

**_Wiz? You in there? _**Dark heard Wiz sleepily wake up, and look around with his red eyes, a little bewildered.

_**Wanna go out tonight? I hear that the Buddha's Rubles are at the museum. **_

_**/Daisuki?/**_

_**No, dammit. Do you want to go flying tonight?**_

**_/Daisuki?/ _**Dark almost screamed. How could Daisuke have a pet so damn stupid?

**_Just transform, furball. I'm going out. _**Dark pulled Daisuke back into himself, changed his clothes, called Wiz, and flew off into the night.

...**end Chapter 1**

Youkie's Notes: What did you think? I put up the Prologue and Ch. 1 simultaneously, so if you have a comment on one or the other, just tell me which one you are specifying.

A friend told me a secrety secret about Dark and Krad (don't give it away if you know!), which I will be using later, for my own purposes.

I know that in Japan, there probably isn't a St. White's dance (or a St. White's day for all that matter... w/e), but I couldn't think of anything but a lame cliché for a date. So live with it.

Also, I changed what makes Daisuke go Dark for my own reasons, and because I'm evil ;). It just makes it easier on me as an author (what am I saying, this is an AU fic... is confused. Just disregard that rambling... haha...) to have Dark able to change to Daisuke from the very get-go. And because I'm evil, like I mentioned. Muahaha!

This will also start to flow better as I get farther into the book. It seems REALLY unpolished to me as of right now, but I'm tired of beating it to death. Things will get more interesting, I promise.

If anyone knows anything, or just wanna chat (or rant, or complain, or even send me a really spiffy idea!), email me: . Please remember to R&R, because more reviews more DNAngel goodness from Youkie! Until next time, LISTEN TO THE BANANA.


End file.
